


When I'm With Him, I'm Thinking of You

by vodkatiia



Series: AruAni Blog Prompts [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkatiia/pseuds/vodkatiia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin comforts Annie after Mina's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm With Him, I'm Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing angst, but I suppose that this prompt was good practice. 
> 
> My inexperience in this genre is the main reason why this one was so short; I'm still not very confident in my writing to make my fics as long as I want them to be...

_"I’m sorry."_  
The words had been on her lips the moment she saw her best friend lying on the street—just another lifeless body without a name, without a friend by their side during their final moments. Annie knew that something like this could happen; she knew that something like this probably _would_ happen. But, for it to happen so _abruptly_ , and without her knowing until after it happened…

_"I’m sorry."_  
The words were on her lips even now, days after, mumbled like a prayer into the creases of Armin’s shirt as she sobbed into his chest. Her arms wrapped tightly around his torso, and she pretended that his body—so warm, so full of life—was _hers_ ; she pretended it was _her_ who was comforting her, an arm wrapped protectively around her waist, and the other hand running through her hair soothingly. She tried so hard to believe that it was _her_ voice whispering quietly that it was going to be alright. 

"Annie."

The call was so soft, so careful, that she almost didn’t hear it over the beating of her heart and the choked sobs escaping her trembling lips. But she did hear it, and she looked up—looked up into eyes like the ocean. 

Not able to properly speak, she only nodded her head once, twice. 

At her response, Armin sighed and softened his look.  
His eyes reminded Annie’s of _hers_ , she realized, with the way they sparkled warmly at her, and the way they reflected nothing but pure adoration.   
The realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and she ended up burying her face back in the young man’s chest. 

"It’s going to be okay," Armin said, fingers reaching her head again, and running through her hair. He knew that his words meant close to nothing right now, because no, it _wasn’t_ going to be okay—at least, not for a while. Her entire world was falling apart right now, and he understood. 

He knew how it felt to lose a friend that felt like family. Well, for the most part he did. The difference between his case and Annie’s was that he knew Mina wasn’t going to come back no matter how much they wished.

Because of this, Armin swore to himself that he would stay by Annie’s side and be the friend he knew she needed right now. No matter how long it took her heart to heal, he’d be there.   
Losing someone close was hard to deal with, and one should never have to suffer alone. 

As moments passed with nothing said between them but the silent whispers of affection that trailed through Annie’s hair and spine from the tips of Armin’s fingers as they ghosted along her figure, Annie’s sobs turned into quiet hiccups and sniffles. Her body started to relax against Armin’s, and she could feel herself succumbing to a much needed sleep; as much as she didn’t want to drift off (the nightmares, as well as the memory, were still fresh in her mind), she felt safe in Armin’s arms, and she knew he wouldn’t leave her here like this.

Eyes growing heavier, and thoughts growing cloudy, she snuggled closer to the boy embracing her, and he graciously leaned back on the bed they were occupying so she could get more comfortable. Placing his head against a pillow behind him, he prepared to nap with her; although the pain he felt wasn’t nearly as strong as what she was feeling, he was still drained.

Feeling her chest rise and fall against his own at a steady pace, he assumed that Annie had already fallen asleep.

"I love you…" he mumbled to the empty room as his eyes slid shut.

Right before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, he swore that he heard a whispered, “I love you too,” from the dozing girl laying on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. Comments, Kudos, and _constructive_ criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Have a nice day, and I hope you'll continue to read what I post. ❤


End file.
